1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc brakes and clutches operating in a fluid bath for vehicles generally and more particularly to reaction members for such systems that provide increased distribution efficiency of fluid to the reaction members.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Wheel brakes carried on axles residing in a fluid bath are in contemporary use on vehicles such as farm machinery as well as others. Typically agricultural and industrial tractors are equipped with inboard brakes for the rear axle. These inboard brakes may be disc brakes which operate in an oil bath which also serves as a source of fluid for hydraulic components of a tractor as well as a lubricant for the differential. These brake systems utilize an annular piston to apply presure to a disc which is splined to an axle or a planetary drive shaft. The opposite side of the disc adjoins a stationary outer disc ring and is in contact with it during braking. The brake operates in a fluid environment that aids in the cooling of a brake disc. The frictional surface on either side of the disc may have a lining of microscopically porous paper-like material bonded to either side thereof. The disc will generally have a splined central aperture compatible with the splines on the vehicle drive axle or planetary drive shaft. In addition to the central aperture it is usual to find a plurality of radially disposed apertures either circular elliptical, square, rectangular, etc. in the disc between the splined central aperture and the frictional surface or lining on the disc. These apertures allow fluid to pass from one side of the disc to the other side of the disc thus allowing the benefit of cooling fluid to reach the frictional surface on either side of the disc.
Through normal braking the heat buildup in the lining or frictional material is significant. The fluid bath in which the brake or clutch disc operates will generally work with the disc to provide a media to dissipate heat from the frictional material. However, there are extreme instances where the brake disc or clutch disc will be rotating through the fluid bath at such a rate that it is difficult to maximize the transfer of heat between the frictional material of the disc and the fluid bath. In these instances it has been found that increased lubrication and cooling effectivenss can be attained if fluid from the fluid bath can be pumped to and over the frictional surface of the disc.
The more conventional brake system provides cooling and lubricating oil to the friction material by either dipping the friction material into the oil and/or the more costly means of causing the oil to flow across the friction material surface by a forced or pressurized lubrication system.
The means provided by this invention strives to lubricate the frictional material as well as provide an increased amount of fluid to the frictional material such that heat buildup therein can be carried away.